


In Which Kara finds out that Lena knows

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, My girl Lena is so smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: Kara finds out that Lena knows that she is Supergirl.





	

Lena Luthor was not dumb, she knew when her girlfriend was Supergirl. Who did Kara really think she was fooling? And if Kara was Supergirl and Kara's cousin was Clark Kent, who lived in Metropolis, then Clark Kent was Superman. Simple deductive reasoning.

 

Lena wasn't necessarily upset that Kara was Supergirl. Lena was ipset that Kara didn't trust her enough to tell her. In the beginning Lena figured that Kara would confess in her own time. If she wasn't ready to do so right then and there to tell Lena, well, it was... understandable. She  _was_  a Luthor after all. Luthors and Supers don't usually mix.

 

But it had been three months now they've been dating. They've known each other for longer. So, Lena dropped little hints that she had figured it out. 

 

\---

 

"Kara, wouldn't it be nice if you had freeze-breath like Supergirl? You'd never have to worry about ice cream melting while you eat it."

 

\---

 

"Hey Kara, could you come open this pickle jar for me, you're almost as strong as Supergirl."

 

\--- 

 

Kara, how often do you work out? Sometimes I feel like you could carry me like Supergirl."

 

\---

 

Kara, _I_ could be Supergirl. No one has ever seen me and Supergirl in the same place."

 

"Lena, people definitely have seen you with Supergirl. She has literally rescued you multiple times. And you look nothing like Supergirl."

 

"I suppose."

 

\---

 

One day Lena snapped. "Kara, I know that you're Supergirl!"

 

"What? Lena, that's ridiculous, no I'm not."

 

"Kara, the forst time you spent the night you tried to sleep in your glasses. And when I pointed it out you tried to pretend that you just forgot. Kara, I love you, but you are a horrible liar." "You love me?" Kara smiled, "Even though I'm Supergirl?" "I love you more, because you're Supergirl." Lena assures her leaning in for a kiss. \--- And when an article pops up published by The Daily Planet whith the headline: A Luthor and a Super? Well... Clark Kent has nothing to do with it of course.


End file.
